Edward Freaking Cullen
by ibell-08
Summary: Take a look at Jessica's POV of what she thinks about Edward and Bella's relationship and her own desire to have Edward for herself.


A/N: I'm not sure when I wrote this, I found it lying somewhere in one of my Fan fiction folders. I forgotten all about it so I'm really not sure where I wanted this to go before.. cos I think its been lying here for quite some time and a whole lot of plot bunnies have already passed my mind. I just think it's a waste so I finished it today. Hope you guys like it.

"Edward freaking Cullen, how the hell did she score him. Isn't there some kind of a law that prevents girls like Bella, plain, simple not really a drop dead gorgeous girl, to get a guy like that! A guy like Edward freaking Cullen!

I sighed as I stared at the two lovebirds in question who were seating just across from me.

I have never really known Edward, the first and last thing he said to me was a "yes" answering one of my questions two years ago, and that was it, no contact whatsoever. But I didn't care.. I knew we were meant to be, just by the way he's shrugging off every girl, I knew he was saving himself for me. The time just wasn't right for him to notice me yet. But then comes Isabella.

The male population was in an uproar when they heard about the new girl, apparently they were disappointed when the person that walked up to the front door wasn't the supermodel they were all looking for, well maybe except for Mike, Erick, Tyler, Partick, John, and a few others.

Unfortunately Edward, MY EDWARD! Was one of those stupid little boys that thinks she's someone special, just because she's new to look at doesn't mean they wouldn't get tired of her in the long run. Edward wasn't immune to those fantasies, and that makes him more perfect for me, he's perfect, but not so perfect, get what I mean?

Anyway, I thought it would just be a phase and he would get over it soon, and HOPEFULLY! Would finally see me, finally walk to the road of both our destinies which would lead us to a happily ever after. But that didn't happen.

Reason.. Isabelle Marie Swan. The girl whose arms are wrapped around Edwards waste right now, practically clinging to him. Huh.. pathetic, she must be so insecure that she wouldn't even let him go for a minute..Poor Edward…

I watched as he placed his arm casually on her shoulders, and carefully kissed her forehead. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear and Bella started giggling softly at their private joke, she pressed her forehead against his, acting like they were the only people in the whole cafeteria.

The way he looks at her.. it was Dazzling!

He's such a dream guy.. but I bet Bella's making him wait.. I bet they haven't even gotten passed first base yet.

Edward suddenly looked up and stared at me right in the eye, and then to my surprise he smiled at me.. OMG! Did he finally noticed me? Is he finally seeing the light?! Is he on the road to our destiny?

I smiled back hoping that he could read the message that I was conveying, "Im ready!" my mind practically shouted as I winked at him.

He looked confused at first but to my delight he winked right back. Bella looked like she was having a stroke beside him, like she's doing her best not to.. laugh? , No… Wale and cry out loud more likely, for losing the man she thought she loved to a proper woman maybe… Well I really didn't care about her, I have been waiting for this moment since Edward came to school, I wouldn't even care if Mike walked naked right in front of me right now.

Fluffing my hair a bit and holding my head up high wanting to make the whole cafeteria see what is going to happen, an event that I'm sure would be written on the history of the school, the start of the greatest love story between Jessica and Edward, I sighed and waited for him to make a move.

But to my complete confusion and utter MORTIFICATION… he held unto Bella's neck and suddenly kissed her!.. in front of the whole cafeteria. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, more like ravished her mouth would be a better term.

My jaw dropped as I watched. Edward has always been a private person, even when he started going out with Bella, they never showed any outlandish public displays of affection, heck I even thought they haven't even gotten pass 1st base, but apparently they have, wait is that tongue I see… and… OMG! Is he groping her?!

I looked around the cafeteria, none of them seem to notice the two going at it in the corner table, like they're ready to rip each others clothes. Unfortunately I was only the unlucky being who's getting to see it.

I can't stand this, as delighted I am (on the inside) to see that my Edward looked liked one hell of a kisser, I did not want to witness it, I want to be the one to feel it. Apparently, wicked Isabella has still got him under her spell. I stood up from my spot and picked up my tray, seething with jealousy.

Unfortunately again, the trash bin was beside them. As I walked to it, nearing the couple, hoping that they wouldn't be doing anything with their hands under the table and trying my best not to look, I dumped the contents of my tray loudly on the bin as to disturb them.

I huffed as they didn't even seem to hear it.

"Get a room" I said going straight for the door.

And as I was walking away my angel suddenly spoke.

"Oh we definitely will.."


End file.
